Safety Dance
Safety Dance is a song featured in the episode "Dream On". It is originally performed by Men Without Hats, from their album Rhythm of Youth. ''In Glee, however, it is sung by Artie, accompanied by some New Directions members and a mall flash mob, in a dream sequence. Charts Trivia * We can see Artie's fellow Glee Club members Mike, Matt, Brittany, Tina,Mercedes and Kurt as dancers. *This is the 2nd time we see Artie out of his wheelchair in this episode. *This is Artie's third time out his wheelchair in the season. First being in Jump, second earlier in the episode, and third during Safety Dance. *The song was filmed in an actual shopping mall on its opening day. *Jolibee, a fastfood chain from the Philippines, is seen several times during the dance number. Lyrics S. A. F. E. T. Y. Safe, dance! We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance Dance We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything out of control We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the cha-a-a-ance Safety dance Is it safe to dance Is it safe to dance S. A. F. E. T. Y. Safe, dance! We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything out of control We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the cha-a-a-ance Is it safe to dance, oh is it safe to dance 6x Is it safe to dance Videos [[Video:Men Without Hats - |thumb|300px|right|''Safety Dance by Men Without Hats (original version).]]thumb|right|300px|''Safety Dance'' by Glee Cast ([[Artie Abrams).]]thumb|left|300px|[[Artie performs Safety Dance.]] Photos vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m18s175.png|Mike Chang in Safety Dance(left of Artie) vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h33m25s93.png|Matt in Safety Dance(behind Artie) vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h32m38s127.png|Brittany in Safety Dance(In front of Artie,at right) vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h35m06s89.png|Tina in Safety Dance(At the bottom) vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h37m50s175.png|Mercedes in Safety Dance(left of Tina) vlcsnap-2010-10-28-18h38m30s75.png|Kurt in Safety Dance(total right of the screen) ﻿ Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Video page Category:Singles Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mike Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Brittany Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Dream On Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs Category:Dance Number Category:Dance Numbers Category:Glee Category:Images of Artie Abrams Category:Fantasy Number Category:Single Category:Singles Category:mall Category:Dream Sequence